megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Quick Boomerang
|cost = |capacity = |appearances = |sprite = |imagebg = #FFF }} is Quick Man's Special Weapon. It is a small boomerang-shaped cutter that can be fired at high speed, but has short range. Mega Man can fire a couple of boomerangs with a small amount of energy. Video game appearances Mega Man 2 Mega Man obtains Quick Boomerang by defeating Quick Man. It is the weakness of the Wily Castle boss Guts Tank, and is also useful against Metal Man, Mecha Dragon and Picopico-kun. The bosses Flash Man, Wood Man, Boobeam Trap, Wily Machine 2 (1st form), and Alien are immune to Quick Boomerang. Although Quick Man is also immune to Quick Boomerang, this is one of the weapons that makes him immediately stop moving momentarily when hit. In the original game, the Quick Boomerang can damage every normal enemy in the game, including enemies that were normally supposed to be immune to all weapons such as the Big Fish in the third Wily Castle stage. This was fixed in future remakes such as ''Mega Man: The Wily Wars. ''Mega Man: The Wily Wars After completing the three games, Quick Boomerang can be used in the Wily Tower mode, where it is effective against Buster Rod. G, but Iron Ball and the "Wily Machine" are immune to it. Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Quick Boomerang is Bubble Man's weakness, as well being capable of damaging Wily Machine I's first form. Flash Man, Enker, and the Wily Machine's second form are immune to it. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters The Quick Boomerang is obtained by the player that takes the Special Weapon Item dropped by Quick Man in the "Recover the new parts!" course. It is the weakness of Pharaoh Man and Mecha Dragon. Super Adventure Rockman Quick Boomerang is Shadow Man's weakness. Besides normal Quick Boomerangs, Quick Man is shown to be able to generate a large boomerang from his left hand which he can wield like a sword. Damage Data Chart Known damage values in units for Mega Man 2. :*Any data with a "+" represents the weapon actually restoring the boss's health.'' Capacity Eight boomerangs remove one unit of weapon energy, resulting in being usable 224 times. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Mega Man uses the Quick Boomerang to escape from Dark Man's electromagnetic net in the episode The Day the Moon Fell from the Mega Man animated series. In the cartoon, its design has three boomerangs held in the firing mechanism. In the episode Robo-Spider it has the same design as Robo-Spider's web. Quick Man's version is different from that in the games. He has two different boomerangs - the one mounted on his helmet, which he throws, and laser boomerangs shot from a pair of launchers on his arm. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) In the story arc The Return of Dr. Wily, Dr. Wily created a sophisticated malware program to infect Mega Man each time he downloaded a weapon data from his eight Robot Masters. In issue 8, Quick Man used two Quick Boomerangs to pin Mega Man against a wall after kicking him into it. He later used a Quick Boomerang to disable Flash Man while the latter was angsting about not having hair while Mega Man was at Flash Man's mercy. After defeating Quick Man in issue 11, Mega Man obtains the Quick Boomerang and one last component of the malware, altering his coding to make him loyal to Wily and teleporting him to the Wily Castle. However, Dr. Light was able to track the location and sends his Robot Masters to rescue Mega Man by finishing to install an anti-virus he was uploading to him. After returning to normal, Mega Man uses Quick Boomerang to help them defeat Mecha Dragon. Mega Man later copied the Quick Boomerang during the battle against Ra Moon, with Quick Man complying, while fighting Ra Thor (who had turned against Wily and the other Robot Masters loyal to Wily due to it being made with Ra Moon's technology). Like Super Adventure Rockman, Quick Man is also seen using a large Quick Boomerang. ''Mega Man Megamix While Quick Man is able to fire Quick Boomerangs from his right arm, in the manga he is only seen using it as a large boomerang formed with several Quick Boomerangs to use as a blade in close range combat. It appears to be very sharp and powerful, specially combined with his speed, being able to easily cut Mega Man's arm and deflect his shots in their first encounter, and also slice Flash Man and Mecha Dragon. When fighting against the white alien robot in ''Mega Man Gigamix, Quick Man managed to create a small opening on his back with the boomerang, which later allowed Mega Man to defeat the robot, but as soon as it touched him, several cracks appeared on Quick Man's boomerang and spread to his right arm, forcing him to chop his arm to stop the damage. When used against Mercury to slice him in half, he laughs and starts reforming, but for some reason he is unable to (Quick Man apparently using his speed to slice the same spot again, avoiding his halves from combining) and perishes. Other appearances *In Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou, Mega Man uses Quick Boomerang to defeat Mecha Dragon and Guts Tank. *In the Rockman World manga, Quick Man launches Quick Boomerangs from his left hand instead of using his right arm. Gallery MM2-QuickBoomerang-SS.png|Mega Man firing Quick Boomerangs in rapid succession in Mega Man 2. CartoonQuickBoomerang.PNG|Mega Man using Quick Bommerang in the Mega Man cartoon. SARQuickMan.jpg|Quick Man with a large Quick Boomerang in Super Adventure Rockman. MegaManArchieC009-4.jpg|Quick Man using Quick Boomerang in the Mega Man comic. MegaManArchieC010-1.jpg|Quick Man with a large Quick Boomerang in the Mega Man comic. 13QB.PNG|Mega Man obtaining Quick Bommerang in the Mega Man comic. ArchieQuickBoomerang.png|Mega Man using Quick Boomerang in the Mega Man comic. MegamixQuickBoomerang.png|Quick Boomerang in Mega Man Megamix. MegamixQuickSlice.jpg|Quick Man using Quick Boomerang in Mega Man Megamix. R2QuickMan.png|Quick Man using Quick Boomerang in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. R2QuickBoomerang.png|Mega Man using Quick Boomerang in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. RW1QuickBoomerang.png|Quick Man using Quick Boomerang in the Rockman World manga. Trivia *Quick Boomerang is spelled "Quick-Boomerang" in the NES version of Mega Man 2 and Mega Man: The Wily Wars. *Quick Man was able to destroy Flash Man with the Quick Boomerang in the comics (Mega Man Megamix and Archie Comics) with one hit despite such weapon would not cause any damage to him at all in the actual games. *Quick Boomerang was set to appear in the cancelled game Mega Man Universe. *If the player is equipped with Quick Boomerang and keeps the fire button held while fighting Crash Man or Metal Man, the two Robot Masters will not do their usual jump-and-fire reaction. Because Quick Boomerangs are fired automatically when the button is held, this causes the bosses to not respond like they normally would since the game hasn't detected a button press after the first. If the player holds the button down while entering the boss room, the bosses will not react to the weapon at all as long as the button remains held down. Crash Man and Metal Man may still occasionally jump and fire one shot however, this is by design since they will also randomly do so if the player is not firing. Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 2 items Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge items Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters items Category:Super Adventure Rockman items Category:Cutter weapons Category:Light/Laser Weapons Category:Short-ranged attacks